Innocence: A Camaya Love Story
by HeyyItzKatiee
Summary: Cam decides to not commit suicide, for Maya's sake and his family's. This Is my first story ever! I LOVE Degrassi and Camaya! Please read this and I hope you enjoy! I don't know if I should continue this or not!
1. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Innocence: A Camaya Love Story**

**Chapter 1: I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

Cam's POV: He couldn't take it anymore, he had had enough, he was done, he just wanted it to be all over with. He couldn't even bare to put up with his demons for Maya's sake, so he had texted her saying "Sorry. It's over". That was the last time he would ever talk to Maya, because he was going to do it, he was going to do the unthinkable, he was going to take his own life. Nobody would miss him, I mean Maya would have Zig, My parents would have eachother and my siblings to look after, My teammates don't even care about me, so what's stopping me, absolutely nothing. He made sure the Clarkson's were asleep before he left, to make his way to Degrassi, where he would do it in the greenhouse. When he got to the greenhouse, he looked around for something sharp, so he could end all this mess he had created. He found a pair of garden shears, he was about to do it, but then he had flashblacks of him and Maya the night before, when he stayed the night, she was laughing, whilst he was tickling her, and they were just so happy together, nothing to mess it up, Cam was crying profusely, what is he thinking?! Maya would be so upset if he did this, his inner conscience was screaming at him, It was Maya, "Don't do this Cam, Please, I love you more than anything. I can help you! Please, just don't do it. Think about your family, friends, me!" He decided he can't do this to Maya and his family. He's gonna get help. There's only one person that he can go to. Maya.

Maya's POV: I wonder where Cam is? I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, I mean he broke my heart through a text message. I can't help, but be worried, this isn't like him to do this. We had the perfect night together, he even said so! I'm so confused! Ughh! I'll never get to sleep, I mean it's already 1 in the morning! I have school tomorrow, might as well get up, because I'm definitely not gonna be able to sleep, with Cam on my mind. I make my way downstairs and decide to make me something to eat, I make sure to be very quiet to not wake up Katie. I make a sandwich, I'm about to go back upstairs, but I hear a noise outside my house. I stop and go and unlock my door and go outside. What I see astonishes me, Cam. What is he doing here? "Cam? What're you doing here?" "Hey, look just hear me out, ok? I'm sorry for that stupid text I sent you earlier, I don't wanna break up, I love you too much to do that, and I only did that because I wasn't thinking right". As he says this, I'm in shock. He LOVES ME, ME?! "Cam, I Love you too, it's ok, really". I run in his arms and kiss him with so much passion, to show him how much he means to me. We break apart. "I'm gonna need your help, Maya. I'm not in a good place, I do bad things to myself. I hurt myself to get out of hockey. I was gonna kill myself tonight, but you stopped me from doing it". "What?! Cam, what were you thinking?! Do you know how much I would miss you?! or your family?!" "I know". "We'll get through this together, I'm going to help you", no matter how hard it gets, I'll be there for you no matter what. I promise you. I love you, Cam, so much". "I love you too, Maya. No words can describe how much you mean to me". We kiss for what seems like forever. We decide to go inside, I tell him that he can stay with me tonight in my room. "What about Katie". "Who cares". " I don't really feel like getting castrated in the morning". I laugh. "you won't, I'll just explain in the morning, if that's ok with you?" "It's fine, as long as I don't get in trouble". They talk for a little while longer, until they drift off to sleep, even though they have to get up in about three hours.


	2. Give Me Love

**Innocence: A Camaya Love Story**

**Chapter 2: Give Me Love**

A/N: OMG! Thanks for the feedback and follows you guys! I didn't think anyone would read this,but thanks! Much Love, Katie! xoxo 3

P.S. If you wanna follow me on my social media... Twitter: HeyyItzKatiee Tumblr:  .tumblr**.**comInstgram: KitKatMarie96 Degrassi Wikia: Maya&Cam4eva. love you bye. Now on to the story!

**Maya's POV:** Maya wakes up to silence, thinking this is very wierd, she looks around, Cam is sleeping soundly next to her. She smiles at his sleeping form. She looks over at the clock, it reads _8:30 am._ Wait, school?! She frantically wakes up Cam. "Cam, wake up! We're late for school". "Maya. Mayyaa... I already talked to Katie about everything, she said don't worry. Since your parents are out of town, she called you in for being sick. I already called the Clarksons and told them I was over here, so no need to worry, now go back to bed, not that you need any beauty sleep". "Oh, wow, didn't think Katie would be that understanding about all of this. Your so Cheesy. See your nickname fits perfectly". "Neither did I, but she did. So we're good". He laughs. "Well it looks like were not going back to bed anytime soon, want some breakfast?" "Sure, I would love that".

**Cam's POV: **She's so beautiful. Like in everyway possible. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, everything. We decide to go to The Dot. We were talking about anything and everything on the way. We went inside and both order a stack of Blueberry Pancakes and Orange Juice, seeing that was mine and Maya's favorite. We ate silently enjoying eachother's company. Every now and then would would smile at eachother, just glad that we are in a good place right now. When we finished, I paid, I insisted, Maya's so stubborn, but I don't love her any less, because that's what makes her, her. We decide to go back to her place and just chill. We decide to watch a movie, one of Maya's favorites: The Notebook. I don't mind it, it's a really nice love story and it gives me hope with Maya. Someday I wanna make this girl all mine, and have kids, whatever it is, I know i want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know what your thinking, you think I'm too young to say that I'm in love, when we've only been dating for a few months, 3 months to be exact. But when you, you know. Maya starts getting bored with the movie and turns her attention to me,and says " What do you wanna do? I'm kinda getting bored with this movie. Do you wanna maybe, I don't know, make out"? She bites her lower lip. I don't even say anything, I just kiss her hungrily wanting more. This is the most intimate stuuff me and maya have ever done, but in this moment, I want more of her, because I simply just can't get enough of her.

**Maya's POV: **Gosh, he's such a good kisser! We break apart after what seems like forever, but he just goes to my neck, I move my neck so he has my access to it. I can't believe this is happening! Me and Cam barely kiss, let alone makeout! But, I want more of him, he makes me feel soo good, I can't get enough of him, his scent, his body, his eyes, his lips, everything. I start to take off his shirt, and oh my does he have a nice body! He takes my shirt off, and he lays on top of me on the couch, everything is happening so fast, it's such a blur, but it feels so good. The next thing I know, he is taking off my bra and kissing me all over. He reaches his hand down through my jeans and rubs me, it feels so good, I want more! God, I think I'm ready to make love to this boy, the boy I love. I wanna share this intimate moment with him, I know I won't be making a mistake, I want this. I speak up to Cam through my moans "Cam, I'm ready". He says "Are you sure?" "I'm more sure than anything in my life. Do you have, you know, a condom". "Uhh... no". "Wait, I know where we can get some, my sister has some up in her room, trust me, she won't notice". "ok". I go upstairs and get the condoms and then I race back downstairs to Cam. We quickly take off all of our clothes and I put the condom on Cam and he positions himself to my entrance. "You know this is going to hurt, right?" "Yes, I know, but I'm ready for the next step in our relationship, no backing out now". I kiss him hard and passionate as he enters me, I whimper in pain. I didn't think it would hurt this much. "I'm so sorry, Maya". "It's ok, just keep going". The pain eventually subsides and the pleasure surely quickens and takes over my body, I moan out and scream in pleasure as Cam goes faster and I start to feel something in the pit of my stomach, I realize what is about to happen, I'm about to experience my first orgasm. Me and Cam release together. We both scream in out in pleasure, I drag my nails down Cam's back, as we ride it out together. After, we were finished, Cam quickly disposed of the condom and we quickly got dressed. Completely exhausted after the fact that we just had our first times together, we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	3. I Could Not Ask For More

AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with family affairs and things like that, anyway, I've only gotten sooo much feedback on this story and I appreciate all of the feedback, but if you really want me to continue this, I need more reviews from you guys! Thanks! xoxo much love, Katie.

**Innocence: A Camaya Love Story**

**Chapter 3: I Could Not Ask For More**

I wake up next to Cam, realizing what we did, which was actually the most amazing experience of my life, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love this boy more than anything, I seriously could not ask for a better boyfriend. It's only two in the afternoon, so Katie will be home soon. So I decide to wake up Cam, so we can get dressed and well, not get caught. "Cammmm... wake up". I whisper in his ear. He stirs, "What time is it"? "It's two", I say to him in a relaxed voice waiting for him to realize. "Oh... Wait! That means your sister will be home soon... shit, we're still naked... shit". He says all of this whilst looking for his clothes, which are strewn about the living room floor. I just smile at him, happy and content and not even caring that I still haven't gotten dressed and that my sister could catch me. He looks at me and says "Umm... My, why aren't you getting dressed"? I don't say anything I just get up and walk over to him and kissing him passionately, he just drops everything and kisses me back with equal fervor. We end up back on the couch, I'm on top of him this time, we're completely naked again. "Ready for round two?" I ask him. He just grins at me, next thing I know, we're coming down from our highs and we get back to reality and realize we have to get dressed now or we're screwed, because Katie will be home anytime now. As soon as we got dressed and cleaned up the living room, making sure not to leave any evidence of what happened between me and Cam earlier. Katie walks in the door and shouts "Maya? Cam? You guys still here?" I reply, "Yeah we're in the living room". "Hey guys, what have ya'll been up to today? You didn't do anything I wouldn't do, right"? Me and Cam just look at eachother knowingly and just said "Yeah". Katie speaks up and says " Well, I just wanted to check up on you guys, you know, make sure you guys are alright and not doing anything innapropriate with eachother". Maya and Cam just look embarrassed and they both blush a deep red. "Well, I'll be with Marisol, call me if you guys need anything,ok?" With that said, Katie leaves, and we're alone again. I decide to talk to Cam about what happened earlier and like thirty minutes before that. "So, uhh, how was, umm, you know, I"? Cam just laughs nervously at me being so blunt about the situation. "You were perfect, in everyway possible". That was all he said, which made me turn completely red, but I didn't care because I was so happy, I just grinned and kissed him passionately for a few seconds or so. I pull back and we both rest our foreheads against eachother and grin at one another. "So, I'm really sore, how about you"? I ask him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sore, and not just from hockey". He says and winks at me. "Oh. My. God. Cam, you are soooo cheesy. I laugh at him. "But, your my cheesy, and I could not ask for a better guy than you to be my boyfriend, I'm really lucky to be able to call you mine". He just grins at me and says," I think it is me who should be lucky, Ms. Matlin". I just smile and say " Oh no, Mr. Saunders, it is I who should be lucky". He just complies and says "Fine, you're the lucky one". We just lay on the couch content with our lives and our relationship. We're perfectly happy and content in our arms and that is where I could not ask for more.


End file.
